Let Me Feel You
by Muffintine
Summary: [complete] Feeling alone and abandoned Caroline takes a visit to Klaus' home. There, he teaches her what it means to be held properly. Klaroline.


**Response to the prompt challenge "Klaroline's first time" on tumblr. Enjoy!**

.

.

.

He has asked her to take a chance, to get to know him. The part of her that hates him refuses. Who wants to get to know a monster? And then, there is that small part of her heart that can't help but be captivated by him. By his experience, his knowledge, his charm. Because that was just it. He _is_ charming and seductive and old fashioned. Everything a young girl dreams her prince will be. And drop dead gorgeous to boot.

The old Caroline would have dated him in a heartbeat. Dropped her friends faster than she could blink, drape herself all over him and prided herself on this attractive man she had ensnared.

But she is no longer than insecure little girl. She loves Tyler. She does.

She does, doesn't she?

Caroline falters, heart shuttering.

Tyler is safe. He loves her. He is great—beyond great. Yet, there is still this empty, lonely part of her heart he is incapable of filling.

And she hates herself for it. What kind of girl isn't satisfied with the perfect guy?

And then there is Klaus who is sweet and gives her gifts. Who tells her she is beautiful. But he is the enemy. He has killed people she loves—_loved_. So, perhaps it is true after all that the sweetest fruit is the one from the forbidden tree.

But she will stay with Tyler because that is the moral thing to do. The right thing. Or, at least, that is how she used to think.

"I see how you look at him, Caroline," Tyler snaps, his eyes piercing Caroline with such animosity she recoils

"Tyler," she starts, fighting back tears. This can't be happening.

"Don't, Caroline. You claim to love me and yet every time Klaus is anywhere near us, you stare at him with moony eyes, like he can give you something I can't." His voice is getting louder and louder, face going red in anger. Caroline takes a step back. "I'm _sick _of it!"

"Tyler, I love you—you _know_ I—"

"Just shut up Caroline. I'm done. Go fuck your precious Klaus and leave me alone."

And then his gone.

Caroline covers her mouth, holding back a sob. She can't cry. She isn't weak little Caroline anymore. She can't…

The tears come anyway.

Caroline's heart aches. Is that all she ever is? A bed warmer. A toy. Someone to use. To yell at. To blame.

Pathetic.

Her eyes are red and blotchy, she is sure.

She has no one to talk to.

Elena has lost Alaric. Bonnie lost her mother for the second time. And all she has to complain about is that her hybrid boyfriend dumped her.

She has this ridiculous urge to laugh. She is always the last one everyone thinks about.

And that is how she finds herself at Klaus' door, hand poised to knock. She hesitates. Grief, anger, loneliness has driven her here. A part of her feels guilty. She turns to go.

"Caroline."

She stops in her tracks, surprised to find Klaus at the bottom steps, looking at her with a sort of amused smirk.

"I… was just leaving," she stammers out. She bites her lip, straightens out her stance and manages a half-hearted glare.

Klaus chuckles and Caroline can tell he is trying hard not to smile. "After you came all this way?" He does that ridiculous things with his eyebrows that she knows means she is going nowhere. "Come inside, love." He walks up the stairs past her, pushing open the door and leaving it ajar.

She stands there for a moment, fighting with herself.

In the end, she gives into temptation.

She closes the door behind herself.

It is in the living room that she finds him. His back is turned to her and his attention is on a large canvas covered in swirling dark colors. She can't quite make it out but it leaves her feeling sad and hollow. Without meaning to, she blurts, "Why are all of your paintings always so sad?"

He pauses, but doesn't turn around. "Because the world is a cruel place, Caroline."

She bites her lip, but says nothing.

Klaus turns to her. His eyes are soft and his face is relaxed. "But, there is also beauty," he tilts his head to the side and the way he is looking at her makes her whole soul shutter. He advances towards her, taking slow even steps. He stops just before her and brings his hand up to brush against her cheek. "Why are you here?" He asks it in a husky undertone and Caroline shivers.

"I don't know." She wants to lean into his touch, to enjoy it, let it encompass her.

He leans in closer, their noses almost touching. "Yes, you do."

She looks up, meeting his eyes. "I…"

He's gazing at her like she is all that is right in the world, like she matters, like he would give up anything just to be with her. And it steals away her breath. Her heart tightens and she exhales slowly, steeling herself.

"What do you want me to do, love?"

Perhaps it is the way he asks, in that low seductive tone of his, but rational thought leaves her then. The right thing to do and the wrong thing… they no longer matter. It is just her and Klaus, standing alone in a room filled with heart wrenching paintings.

"I want…" she trails off, lifting her hand and placing it on his chest. The thrum of a heart does not greet hear. The same as her own chest. She meets his gaze once again. "I want you to kiss me," she says with conviction, with confidence. Yes, she wants this.

He smiles. A genuine, heartfelt smile. "As you wish."

Klaus kisses her gently, softly, and with care. His lips move against her in a sort of delicate dance and she wants so much more. She leans in, returning his kiss with fervor. He moves his hands to hear head, threading his fingers through her long, soft hair and backing her up against the wall. He breaks away to move his lips to the nape of her neck, trailing kisses all the way down to her collarbone. She gasps, eyes dilating.

"Oh," she manages, turning her head to once again meet Klaus' lips. They are moist and experienced, demanding this time. She moans into his mouth and he kisses her harder. She can feel his need, his desperation and it turns her on to a level she never before thought was possible. His hands have moved to skirting around the edge of her pants, fingertips slipping under the waistband.

The rational part of her wants to protest, to stop this mad situation; to go back to Tyler and apologize because he had been right. But she can't. It feels too right being here with Klaus, his body pressed up against hers, his hands fighting to remove her pants.

Before she knows it, her pants have been pulled off, her shirt ripped to shreds and the only thing separating her from Klaus is her least attractive pair of bra and panties. Klaus pulls away briefly; eyes full of lust and want and need. "Not here, love," he growls before taking her by the hand and leads her to a room she's never been in before. In the next moment she finds herself back to the bed, Klaus climbing on top of her.

She notices absently that his shirt has been discarded as he pulls her in for another searing kiss. Her hands find themselves running along Klaus' toned muscles, trailing down to his own unzipped trousers. "Please," she begs into his mouth.

Klaus chuckles and unclips Caroline's bra before discarding it. He leans down and places as chaste kiss on the top of her right breast. Her panties are the last to go and then he is inside of her. They move in sync, bodies perfectly molding with one another. Soft, breathy moans leave Caroline's lips, only stopping when Klaus leans in to claim her mouth again and again.

She expects it to be quick and dirty. But it isn't. It's slow and beautiful. She feels. He gives her what no one has given her before, the act of making love. This isn't sex. It isn't rough or angry or empty. It fills her up and leaves her soul feeling complete.

Caroline falls asleep in his arms and we she wakes, he is still there. She presses her face into his chest, breathing in his musty scent.

Complicated, that is what they are.

But in this moment, she cannot bring herself to care.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Comments? Thoughts? R&R!  
**


End file.
